


Everything will be just fine

by Brevity (AmosLee1023)



Series: Detroit Oneshots [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: [[Human AU]]When Connor gets attacked in the broadcast building.





	Everything will be just fine

“Hank,” Connor called out, but his voice was strained as his throat closed around the name; in fear of dying. “Hank!” He pulled himself along the floor, his legs heavy and tingling from the quick blood loss.

Stab wounds to the torso. Wounds that must have perforated his lung because his breath came in short. “I need help!” The emotions that took him over caused him to give a strangled cry.

He didn't want to die.

He remembered when Hank had been drunk, playing Russian roulette. How Connor had to wake him up and pull him up off of the ground so that he wouldn't puke and drown himself in his stupor. He remembered when Rupert had pushed Hank off of the roof, and Connor had to pull him back over the ledge.

Help. He had helped him.

Who would help Connor?

“H,” Connor wheezed, “Hank!Help!”

He couldn't drag himself anymore. His body was too heavy. His fingers were cold. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and closed them, and he started thinking about Cole.

Cole, still a child when he died. Hank must have loved him a lot, to try pulling off something like suicide.

_ “It's alright” _ , Connor heard some distant voice say. Like an echo in a dream. But it was a nice voice.  _ “It's gonna be okay, son” _ , the voice said.

“Ah,” Connor thought distantly. “This must be what Cole heard.


End file.
